1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to systems for controlling and delivering commodities, and more particular to IP-based packet communication systems for monitoring, controlling, and delivering commodities.
2. Related Background
Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems and Automated Meter Infrastructure Systems (AMI) provide services and capabilities to monitor and/or report the usage (or consumption) of a commodity, such as water, electricity, gas, etc. Such systems provide communication between a commodity meter and one or more systems to report, bill, etc. Commodity metering information, as well as other information, is typically reported from the network devices associated with the meters to the reporting and billing systems.
The present invention seeks to overcome the limitations of conventional utility networks.